The present invention relates to a cutter disc arbor for divider machines, trimmers, squarers etc.
As is known, machines of the above indicated type are provided with a cutting or incision unit constituted by a cutter disc arbor and arbor drive means. This essentially comprises two rotating bodies having flanges between which a cutter disc is installed.
The principal problem which is encountered in current arbors relates to the fixing system acting between the rotating bodies and between these and the cutter blade. Such systems involve fixing by means of screws or threaded nuts by which, whenever it is necessary to replace the blade, labour intensive operations are performed needing suitable tools and taking a relatively long time, which has to be considered as down time.